


What Is Seen And What Is- Negan Sees

by TWDObsessive



Series: What Is Seen and What Is. [8]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Negan's observations of Rickyl, POV First Person, POV Negan (Walking Dead), Rick/Daryl mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Another installment to the "What is Seen and What is" Series where I try out writing through other character's POV.  Welcome to Negan's brain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not necessary to read the rest of the series. Just used this fic as a writing exercise to try to get my muse moving and to shake off my writer's block.
> 
> Thanks as always to Stylepoints for the beta!

I fucking seen it because I fucking see everything. I'm everywhere and no one can do so much as take a shit that I don't know about. You think it was a coincidence that I took Daryl away from Rick? Then you don't know me very fucking well. 

I watch people, I observe. I see every fucking gasp and cringe and flicker of fear on the face of every sorry fuck that crosses my path. And when Daryl was dragged out of my van, pale and bleeding, the flicker of emotion in Rick’s face gave him away. Made me a decision at that very moment that no matter how the evening’s theatrics shook out, I was taking Rick’s little dancing partner with me. I knew it would keep Rick Grimes well behaved and tethered to me, dedicated to meeting my demands. All I had to do was threaten to deliver parts and pieces of his greasy redneck and my every fucking whim would be met. Of that I had no doubt.

I like a show, is all. And boy did I play him like a fucking fiddle. Wasn’t planning to chop off Rick’s hand or having him cut off his damn kid’s. I just needed some fireworks and spotlights for my big reveal. Meeting Negan is a bigger fucking deal than meeting Jesus Fucking Christ himself. Ask the Chinaman and the redhead. Oh shit. You can’t. Well, that’s all beside the point. I knew damn well that having Daryl meant having Rick’s balls literally squeezed into my back pocket. I wanted to break Daryl down and show Rick Grimes who was in charge now. Not just in charge of weapons and food and who can take a leak, where they can take it and when, but also in charge of what his dick wasn’t gonna be getting. Cause there is no damn way with all their batting eyelashes and longing looks that they weren’t in a very fucking intimate relationship that involved someone’s dick and someone’s ass.

I did waver for a second on my plan for the evening. For a fleeting moment I thought maybe I’d force Daryl to fuck that sorry sack of shit in front of all his people so they could see their fearless leader sniveling and snot-bubbling and begging me to make it all stop. Letting his people decide if a crying pussy taking it up the ass is really who they wanna put their trust and hope in. But hell, even I’m not that cruel. Well, I am. But I was gonna save that show for another day. Eventually Alexandria would get lazy about producing for me and I’d need to give them some more motivation. I like to be more creative than just feeding some sorry shit to Lucille all the time, so I was saving that special show for later on.

Frankly they should be thanking me. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, as they say. And WOOOooooo boy did it work some wonders. When I brought my new little servant with me on our looting trip to Alexandria the pain in Rick’s face was more evident than it would have been with Lucille lodged in it. Those sad fuckin’ puppy dog eyes trailing after Daryl, asking him if he was okay. Can you believe that? Asking MY property if he was okay right fucking there in front of me. No. Not allowed. I had to shut that shit right down. But the best damn part… the best part… it was delicious like a triple chocolate cake drizzled in more fucking chocolate, was when Rick whimpered out that request to keep his little boy toy. _”I’d like to ask if Daryl could stay.”_. Hahahahahah!!! Jesus fucking Christ, I loved it. I knew I hit a homerun in the nad-kicking department when I separated those two. 

It was like Rick Grimes basically bent over, spread his cheeks and begged me to fuck him in the ass. Goddamn Daryl, though. That fucker just wouldn’t bend or break. He knew better than to beg me. Ruined all my fucking fun. And here all that time I thought Daryl was the one takin’ it up the ass. Fuck. Maybe it was the otherway around because Daryl seemed to have more balls than that sobbing, snotty, crying sack a shit that, by the way, ain’t been producing for shit.

Daryl was one stubborn son of a bitch. Takes a pounding and still claims to be Daryl. That ain’t how this shit works. Everyone in the sanctuary is Negan. I am everywhere and everyone. I am more mythic than God himself and more vengeful than the devil. I am the ONLY thing left on this Earth to be obeyed and I don’t much like it when people don’t bow down to me. I am running this show, making this whole damn world run again, and if I want to have my conversations while you’re on your knees, then you get on your fucking knees and you thank me for letting you look up at me. 

Another clue to how fucking tight these two clueless fucks were was when Rick’s damn kid tried to kill me. I don’t think you’ll be surprised to hear that I’m not a big fan of people coming into MY house to try and assassinate me. But I like to fuck with people. Keeps ‘em on their toes. So I didn’t bash in the little serial killer’s brains. Instead, I brought him into my home to show him around, show him how a real man leads his people. Thing about that kid is, I can’t quite read him. I think it’s that missing peeper, it throws off my radar. And GODDAMN, is it disgusting. 

But the point of the kid is, when Daryl seen him, there was fire in his eyes. Like he was a momma tiger ready to pounce to protect its cub. I could fucking see his little wheels running, trying to figure out whether he should listen to his balls or his brains. He picked brains. Brought us our refreshments and left when he was dismissed. But the little moment between him and Carl… the little fucking shoulder touch was so sickening sweet I was worried I’d have to make Daryl mop up my vomit. And I knew what he was thinking- that was _his man’s_ son and he had to make sure the kid was okay. I mean did you _hear_ him threaten me when I was bringing the damn kid back home? Balls. Hell, if I didn’t have Rick’s balls in my own pocket I’d have assumed Daryl was carrying all four for both of them.

Then the real shit went down. Daryl bolted. Motherfucking bolted, when I was supplying his thankless fucking ass with room and board and a damn job. I mean, cleaning up piss wasn’t a dream job, and dog food sandwiches ain’t four-star cuisine but he wasn’t dead, was he?! So where’s my thanks?

I can imagine you know right where that son of a bitch went. Now Rick claims he didn’t even know his boy ran. Pure fucking bullshit. I know it’s bullshit and he knows I know it’s bullshit. So all I can do is hope they get a few good fucks in before I get my hands on Daryl Dixon. Because although I like to be creative with my iron to the face punishment and my unexpected kindness to the little serial killer, sometimes I just get goddamn good and fucking pissed and Lucille is the _only_ way it’s gonna end. 

So wherever that dirty, stubborn, ungrateful fuck is at, I hope he’s taking or giving a pounding to his true love because when I find him, and I WILL find him…. He will be begging me not to kill Rick as punishment for Daryl running. Did you think I was gonna fucking slaughter _Daryl_? Then you don’t know me very fucking well. Cause even I know that Daryl would rather die than lose Rick. And I ain’t in the business of giving folks what they’d rather have.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it was so mean... but it was Negan!


End file.
